The invention relates to a machine for compacting and/or crushing bulk material using opposing rollers, as well as a roller segment for use in such a machine.
A machine for hot briquetting using opposing rollers and a roller segment are known from an article by Bergendahl, Hans-Georg: "Walzenpressen fur die Brikettierung von heissem Eisenschwamm" in the offprint of Fachberichte Huttenpraxis Vol. 10/81. In particular, this article describes two rollers which can be pressed against one another at high pressure. Each roller comprises a main roller body and a roller shell which is releasably connected to the main roller body and is composed of individual segments, and the individual segments each have one single projecting lug on the front long side in the direction of rotation and one single recess on the rear long side in the direction of rotation.
In this known construction the outer faces of the projecting lugs and recesses of the segments which point in the circumferential direction run to some extent at an angle to the plane through the roller axis. As a result, at a given pressure between two rollers the maximum specific surface pressure between the segment and the main roller body is reduced. Surface pressures which are too high lead to deformations of the surface of the main roller body and cause tilting of these segments.
Furthermore, the production of these known segments, and in particular the machining of the individual segment surfaces, is relatively costly.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a bulk material compacting and/or crushing machine using opposing rollers and a roller segment therefor wherein the construction of the segment is simplified whilst at the same time guaranteeing security against tilting.